<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sometimes (Cherry Seinfeld x Max Thunderman) by Awesome_Fangirl33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758880">Sometimes (Cherry Seinfeld x Max Thunderman)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome_Fangirl33/pseuds/Awesome_Fangirl33'>Awesome_Fangirl33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Thundermans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorks in Love, F/M, Idiots in Love, Max Thunderman - Freeform, POV Max</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome_Fangirl33/pseuds/Awesome_Fangirl33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he notices her, sometimes he does not. </p><p>He still (doesn't) love(s) her all the same.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cherry Seinfeld/Max Thunderman, Max Thunderman &amp; Cherry Seinfeld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sometimes (Cherry Seinfeld x Max Thunderman)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this because I was being salty about episode 22 of Season 2 and because there are literally next to none Max x Cherry fics.</p><p>So I thoughts I'd write one myself :-3 (tho the fact that the cherry/max tag isn't there makes me even more salty and mad-)</p><p>Warning though, I wrote this with next to no thoughts in mind and on a whim so I can't guarantee high quality! It doesn't help that I'm currently trying to avoid writing all together for... Reasons, so yeah. Still hope it's good enough tho lol.</p><p>Well, I won't hold you up any farther. On to the snippet!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sometimes he notices her, sometimes he does not. It's not voluntary on his part to be honest, it's just a matter of when or not he's aware of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, whenever she walks by him, he finds his attention dravwn by the subtle glow of her sun kissed hair and yet there are times where she talks to him and he finds himself unable to care or focused his attention on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he said earlier it's a matter of when or not he's aware of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still notices though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He notices how she looks at him sometimes, the sad yet slightly hopeful gleam in her chocolate brown eyes, as she watches him pass by her as though she was nothing but a phantom- a simple meaningless breeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He notices how she smiles whenever he puts an effort to try and socialize with her and, internally, he fights the effort to smile himself as his heart speeds up and his breath gets caught in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He notices how pink her cheeks are and how gentle her cute features are whenever he glimpses her face. He notices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He notices it all yet chooses to not act upon his feelings (and his traitorous thoughts) as he watches her chat with his sister and laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes he wonders what it would be like if he ever did get together with her. Sometimes he spends sleepless nights trying to glean a picture from that different and strange life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes he thinks about what it would feel like to achieve complete happiness next to the person you love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because if there's anything in this world that hasn't let him down yet, it's his love<em><strike>. His love for his family though he'd vehemently deny it till the day he dies-</strike></em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he's being a fool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just because he sometimes <em>notices</em> her doesn't mean he actually <strong>loves</strong> her or something- gah! stupid brain giving him weird thoughts!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strike>
      <span>...He'd never tell anyone this but... sometimes those weird thoughts are just what gets him to look forward to the next day.</span>
    </strike>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So yeah. It's short as hell (the shortest thing I've written since 2018 and the beginning of 2019) but eh. It was made for fun (and my thundermans Tumblr blog lol) !</p><p>And that's it! Thank you for checking in!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>